falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kritischer Treffer
Kritischer Treffer pl. Kritische Treffer sind Treffer, welche zusätzlichen Schaden oder andere Nebeneffekte machen. frame|Kritischer Treffer If a hit is successful, it may become a critical hit if it passes Critical Chance. The effect of the hit is determined by another roll, on the critical hit table. Effect depends on the area hit, and various unknown variables. The effect of a critical hit can be modified by the Perk Better Criticals. Note that the chance for a critical hit is determined by Critical Chance, and is not the same as critical effect. See Aimed Shot in the Combat section for more info. ''Fallout'', Fallout 2 und Fallout Tactics Kritische Effekte This is the critical hit table for human men. Tables for other critters are different, and can be found here. Beispiel The following example is a bit tricky: you might want to open another window with reference material. Situation: Alvin York (S5, P9, E5, C3, I5, A10, L10) is carrying a hunting rifle and has a Small Guns skill of 150%, and one of his traits is Finesse. He spies an armored gentleman , wearing |metal armor some distance (8 hexes) away, and decides to make an aimed shot for the eyes. This is what happens: Alvin's base to hit is (150 - 30) + (8 * 9) + (No penalty) - (15 + 5) + 4 - 60 = 112%, a definite hit! Alvin's Critical Chance is (1 * 10) + (10) + (a mysterious number ) = Critical hit! Alvin rolls 1d100 for the critical effect table, and gets 85. His damage is (20 * 3) - (armor ignored) = 60 Mr. Metal Man loses 60 of his 70 HP, and staggers around blindly. With his remaining 4 of 10 action points, Alvin advances closer to Mr. Metal Man, who lost his responding turn as a result of the critical. Alvin fires at the eyes again. BTH is the same, and CC is successful. CE rolls a 95. Mr Metal Man screams in agony, as a round of ammunition pierces his visor, blinding him. He falls slowly to his knees, bewildered and overcome. Bleeding from his helmet, he keels over, killed by the 56 damage AND the "instant kill" effect. With his remaining 4 action points, Alvin York marries Gracie Williams, has seven children, and dies at the age of 76. Infos The only way to roll a 101 or more is to take the Better Criticals perk. Mr. Metal Man is completely average: every attribute is 5. He has 70 HP. This number isn't documented anywhere. But it must be enormous for this character, because whenever this character successfully hits the eyes, he also gets a critical hit. Quite possibly, it is the penalty to hit a specified body part, inverted. This would give +60 in the above example for firing at the eyes. A hunting rifle's damage is 8-20. The damage is random. Don't forget the -30% damage of finesse is not counted because critical with ignores armor! In Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas many energy weapons incenerate the targets on a deadly critical hit, turning them into permanent goo or ash piles that will refill with loot every time the creature would normally respawn. these can be useful for farming items or permanently clearing out infested areas like the El Dorado Dry Lake without losing the items obtained by hunting the npcs. ''Fallout 3'' and Fallout: New Vegas In Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas, the critical hit feature is simplified from Fallout and Fallout 2. When a weapon is fired, it has a predefined, specific percentage chance of getting a critical hit (with a few exceptions, see below), which is essentially just added damage to the original base damage (the damage that will be dealt if the PC does not score a critical hit). This obviously sounds much simpler than the system of the first two games, but it is still more complex than it sounds. Kritische Chance The player's base Critical Chance is determined by the Luck SPECIAL statistic and the Finesse, Survival Expert, and Ninja perks. The maximum possible base critical Chance is 18% with ranged weapons, and 33% with unarmed and melee weapons. The base Critical Chance is modified by a weapon's critical multiplier to obtain the final chance to score a critical hit. Also, a +15% Critical Chance bonus (+5% in New Vegas) is added to all attacks in V.A.T.S. Kritischer Schaden Every weapon has a predefined critical damage, which is the damage added during a critical hit. The only modifier to critical damage is the Better Criticals perk, which gives criticals a 50% damage bonus. This is a lot more impressive than it sounds. For example, the Wazer Wifle has a critical damage of 28, but with the perk, the critical damage becomes 42, making 70 damage on a non-sneak critical and 140 damage on a Sneak Attack Critical. Kritischer Schleichangriff A Sneak Attack Critical occurs when successfully attacking an opponent while being by using one's Sneak skill. Successfully hitting the target will result in a guaranteed critical strike. This more specialized critical strike doubles the damage generally done with a non-sneak attack critical. For example, Lincoln's repeater has a base damage of 50 (yours might be different with perks, weapon condition, and skill) and a critical damage of 50, so a basic critical hit would do 100 damage (unless you have the Better Criticals perk). When a sneak attack critical is dealt, the damage completely doubles, so the Sneak Attack Critical gives a whopping 200 damage (250 with Better Criticals). Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel In Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel, the system works much like Fallout 3, when a weapon is fired, it has a predefined, specific percentage chance of getting a critical hit) which is just to exceed the maximum limit of damage for a weapon. Galerie FO1 Electrical critical hit.gif|Electrical instant death FO1 Fire critical hit.gif|Fire instant death FO1 Plasma critical hit.gif|Plasma instant death en:Critical Hit ru:Критический удар Kategorie:Kampf